Ёрш
| commons = Category:Gymnocephalus | wikispecies = Gymnocephalus cernuus }} Ёрш ( ) — вид рыб из семейства окуневых ( ), эталонный вид рода ёрш. Это пресноводная рыба, обитающая в водоёмах Европы и северной Азии, вблизи дна в озёрах, запрудах, вблизи берегов рек, предпочитает песчаное дно или гравий. Длина взрослой рыбы составляет приблизительно 100 мм (10 см). Питается главным образом беспозвоночными вблизи дна, иногда питается мелкой рыбой и некоторыми растениями. За ершом в свою очередь охотятся более крупные рыбы. Zadorozhnaya, Y. A. 1978. The seasonal and diurnal dynamics of the feeding of the white bream, Blicca bjoerkna, from Mozhaysk Reservoir. Journal of Ichthyology 18:765-775. Распространение Ёрш обыкновенный — наиболее распространенный из четырёх видов рода ёрш — его природный ареал включает северную и восточную часть Франции, восточную часть Англии, реки бассейна Балтийского моря, центральную и восточную Европу, а также северную Азию до бассейна реки Колымы. Во второй половине двадцатого столетия ёрш появился в нескольких водоёмах Европы за пределами своего природного ареала — озере Лох-Ломонд в Шотландии, в озерах Италии, озере Мидеван (Норвегия), в Камарге (дельта Роны, средиземноморское побережье Франции); считается, что распространению способствовало построение каналов и широкое использование ерша как наживки в спортивной ловле щуки. К тому же, в середине восьмидесятых ХХ столетия ёрш был случайно интродуцирован, вероятно с балластной водой судов в реку Сент-Луис (США), впадающей в Верхнее озеро (система Великих озёр). Тут образовалась постоянная популяция, которая в начале девяностых распространилась на дельты некоторых других рек, впадающих в Верхнее озеро. Также ерша нашли и в озере Гурон. Внешнее строение thumb|350px|left|Распространения ерша в Евразии Ёрш имеет серо-зелёную с чёрными пятнами и точками спину, желтоватые бока, пузо светло-серое или белое. Спина имеет серо-зелёный окрас с чёрными пятнами и точками, бока желтоватые, пузо светло-серое или белое. Спинной и хвостовой плавники с черными точками. В целом, окрас этой рыбы зависит от окружающей среды: ёрш светлее в реках и озёрах с песчаным дном, и темнее в водоёмах, где дно илистое. Глаза мутно-розовые, иногда с синей радужкой. Обычная длина от 8-ми до 12-ти сантиметров, масса от 15-ти до 25-ти грамм. Иногда, впрочем, встречаются экземпляры длиной более 20-ти сантиметров и массой даже больше ста грамм. Большие экземпляры ерша известны из бассейна Оби, Обской губы, и некоторых уральских озёр. Floranimal.ru Исследователи выделяют несколько морфотипов ерша. Например на разных участках Днепра существуют популяции «худого» и «высокотелого» ерша. Стойкие различия строения тела наблюдаются между прибрежными и глубоководными популяциями ерша в больших водоемах. Для таких популяций характерны различия в числе лучей и колючек в спинном плавнике, числе чешуек над и под боковой линией, числе колючек на жаберных пластинках, позвонках в позвоночнике и в относительной величине головы, рыльца, глаз и плавников. В дополнение к разным морфологическим типам, в Евразии существует также географический градиент анатомического строения ершей от меньшего значения на западе ареала (Европа) до большего значения на востоке (Сибирь), в следующих анатомических деталях: максимальная и минимальная высота тела, предорсальное и преанальное расстояние, высота первого спинного плавника, длина и высота анального плавника, и длина брюшных плавников. Половой диморфизм у ершей не очень заметный, но появляется в нескольких анатомических характеристиках: высота тела, длина верхней половины хвостового плавника, длина грудных плавников и размер глаз — всё это больше у самцов, нежели у самок. Генетика Ёрш обычный имеет 2n =48 хромосом и может гибридизироваться с окунем обычным и ершом дунайским. При гибридизации ерша обычного с окунем обычным гибриды имеют промежуточные черты строения родительских форм но обычно по внешнему виду ближе к материнскому виду, нежели к отцовскому. Такие гибриды растут быстрее ерша и окуня и являются больше приспособленными к неблагоприятным значениям температуры, загрязнения воды, лучше переносят голод. При этом гибриды мужского пола стерильны(не могут давать потомство), а гибриды женского пола могут давать потомство с мужскими особями как ерша так и окуня. Гибриды ерша обычного и ерша дунайского имеют окраску и характеристики скелета, которые являются промежуточными относительно родительских видов но, что касается их размножения, достоверных сведений сейчас нет. Способ жизни thumb|350px|Распространение ерша в [[Северная Америка|Северной Америке]] Ёрш является очень неприхотливым, обычно стайным видом и очень хорошо чувствует себя в широком спектре условий окружающей среды. Его можно найти как в пресных, так и в соленовато-водных водоёмах з показателем солёности до 10-12 °/°°; в системах озёрного и проточного типа; на глубинах от 0.25 до 85 метров; на уровне моря и в горных ареалах и от олиготрофных до эвтрофных вод; критические значения температуры воды для выживания ерша — это 0-2°С и 34.5 °C. И, несмотря на такой широкий спектр приемлемых условий, в целом могут быть выделены три основные черты мест обитания этого вида. Идеальными условиями для этой рыбы являются тихие водоёмы с мягким дном, не укрытым водяной растительностью; обычно плотность популяции ерша растет вместе с ростом показателя эвтрофикации. Мягкодонные участки более привлекательны для ерша с учётом того, что преимущественное большинство объектов его питания водится именно в таких местах, а также потому, что такие участки обычно ассоциированы с относительно глубокими и затенёнными частями водоёма — так как все виды рода Ёрш имеют физиологические адаптации, способствующие приспособлению к жизни в условиях малого количества света. В отличие от остальных представителей семейства окуневых, плотность популяции которых является максимальной при средних показателях эвтрофикации водоёма (в мезевтрофных условиях), ёрш достигает максимума численности в эвтрофных и гиперевтрофных условиях; численность ерша растет при поступлении минеральных и органических удобрений антропогенного происхождения вплоть до таких их значений, которых практически никакие другие виды рыб не выдерживают. Для объяснения позитивной корреляции между уровнем эвтрофикации водоёма и численностью ерша существуют четыре основные гипотезы. 1. Питание ерша проходит более эффективно в условиях слабого освещения, которые присущи ситуации вспышки численности водорослей, спровоцированной эвтрофикацией водоёма. 2. Количество и разнообразие бентосных организмов, которые являются основной пищевой базой ерша, может повышаться (особенно, что касается мелких видов) в ответ на повышение поступления органических веществ с седиментами, число которых растёт при эвтрофикации. 3. Повышение биопродуктивности водоёма в начале процесса эвтрофикации может уменьшать нагрузку хищников на популяцию ерша за счёт частичной переориентации их на другие виды, а при достижении гиперэвтрофных условий благодаря уменьшению популяции хищников, вызванному токсичным влиянием эвтрофицирующих веществ. 4. И, наконец, ёрш может физиологически быть приспособленным к гиперэвтрофным условиям лучше других видов. Размножение Половой зрелости ёрш обычно достигает в возрасте 2-3 лет, при размерах тела около 11-12 сантиметров; в некоторых водоёмах ерши могут начать размножаться и в возрасте одного года, что исследователи объясняют приливом тёплой, в основном, воды или высоким уровнем смертности на ранних стадиях жизни в данной популяции. Икру этот вид откладывает на очень широкий спектр субстратов на глубине 3 метра и меньше, при этом её не охраняя. Нерест происходит с середины апреля по июнь, в довольно широком диапазоне температур — известны случаи нереста как при 6 °C, так и при 18 °C. Интервал значений рН, при которых икра ерша может нормально развиваться, является одним из наибольших среди рыб, для которых известен данный параметр, и лежит между значениями 6.5 и 10.5. Ёрш может откладывать 2-3 кладки икры во время одного акта нереста; количество икринок зависит от размеров самки и содержит от 10 до 200 тысяч штук. Диаметр икринок также зависит от размеров самки и находится в интервале 0.34-1.3 мм, при этом икринки первой кладки всегда больше и желтее по сравнению со второй и третьей. Развитие икры длится 5-12 суток при температуре от 10 до 15 °C. В некоторых популяциях у ерша регистрировались случаи гермафродитизма. Например, в Финском заливе Балтийского моря в гонадах (половых железах) приблизительно 25 % всех обследованных ершей содержались как сперматозоиды, так и яйцеклетки; при этом 85 % этих рыб имели гонады «мужского» типа. Около половины этих гермафродитов функционировали как нормальные самцы, для другой половины, представители которой функционировали как самки, плодовитость находилась в разбросе от нормальных значений до полной стерильности, и лишь 2 % гермафродитов могли функционировать попеременно и как самцы, и как самки. Наличие большого количества таких «транссексуальных» рыб, тем не менее, не меняло значения продуктивности данной популяции по сравнению с другими. Жизненный цикл В большинстве случаев исследователи определяют возраст ерша количеством наростов на чешуе; также иногда как индикатор возраста используется количество шаров в отолитах. Самки ерша могут доживают, максимум, до 11 лет, а самцы в основном не переживают семи лет; при этом в природных популяциях до 93 % составляют рыбы возрастом от 1 до 3 лет. В начале жизни мальки ерша питаются преимущественно коловратками и личинками копепод; для ершей длиной более 1 см основным пищевым ресурсом становятся циклопы, личинки хирономид и ветвистоусые рачки. Наиболее потребляемыми родами хирономид являются Chironomus (особенно вид Chironomus plumosus) и Procladius. Со временем, по мере роста, доля хирономид в рационе ерша уменьшается. Основной пищевой ресурс взрослого ерша — разнообразные (в основном бентосные) черви, мелкие ракообразные и пиявки. Ерши, выловленные в соленоватоводных водоёмах или на больших глубинах (30 метров та более), также оказались активными потребителями макроскопических ракообразных — таких, как Pallasea quadrispinosa, Pontoporeia affinis, Mysis relicta, Neomysis integer, Diaporeia affinis и Gammarus spp. Ерши активно питаются на протяжении всего года, хотя поздней осенью и зимой не в таких объёмах, как летом. Главным органом чувств, который использует ёрш при поиске добычи, является боковая линия. При этом даже ослеплённый ёрш может находить недвижимую добычу, ориентируясь исключительно благодаря этому органу чувств. Тем не менее, при питании в течение светлой части суток ёрш также активно использует и зрение. Основными пищевыми конкурентами ерша в Европе и Азии являются другие рыбы-бентофаги, такие как лещ, чебак, большая плотва, осетровые, корюшка, окунь, угорь и т. д. Наиболее жёсткая межвидовая конкуренция происходит между ершом и окунем, потому что объекты питания молодого окуня и ерша практически полностью идентичны. Из-за того, что у ерша существует и внутривидовая конкуренция за пищевые ресурсы существуют опасения , что при увеличении численности популяции ерша темпы роста рыб в ней значительно снижаются. Природные враги ерша, которые могут поедать большое количество особей, это судак, щука, большой окунь; также в небольшом количестве ершей уничтожают налим, угорь, сом и лососи. Изредка наблюдались случаи каннибализма. Кроме того, ершей активно ловят бакланы, разные виды цапель. Примечания Источники * Ёрш на floranimal.ru * Ёрш на fish-news.teia.org Литература *Adams, C. E. 1991. Shift in pike, Esox lucius L., predation pressure following the introduction of ruffe, Gymnocephalus cernuus (L.) to Loch Lomond. Journal of Fish Biology 38:663-667. *Adams, C. E., and R. Tippett. 1991. Powan, Coregonus lavaretus (L.), ova predation by newly introduced ruffe, Gymnocephalus cernuus (L.), in Loch Lomond, Scotland. Aquaculture and Fisheries Management 22:239-246. *Ahlbert, I. B. 1970. The organization of the cone cells in the retinae of four teleosts with different feeding habits (Perca fluviatilis L., Lucioperca lucioperca L, Acerina cernua L and Coregonus albula L). Arkiv for Zoologi 22(11):445-481. *Alarotu, H. 1944. Untersuchungen uber die an fischen in Finnland lebenden monogenetischen trematoden. Acta Zoologica Fennica 43:5-52. German *Aleksandrova, A. I. 1974. A morphological and ecological description of the ruffe (Acerina cernua) of the middle reaches of the Dnieper. Journal of Ichthyology 14:53-59. *Ali, M. A., and M. Anctil. 1968. Correlation entre la structure retinienne et l'habitat chez Stizostedion vitreum vitreum et S. canadense. Journal of the Fisheries Research Board of Canada 25:2001-2003. French with English summary *Ali, M. A., R. A. Ryder, and M. Anctil. 1977. Photoreceptors and visual pigments as related to behavioural responses and preferred habitats of perches (Perca spp.) and pikeperches (Stizostedion spp.). Journal of the Fisheries Research Board of Canada 34:1475-1480. *Anttila, R. 1973. Effects of sewage on the fish fauna in the Helsinki area. Oikos Supplementum 15:226-229. *Appelberg, M. 1990. Population regulation of the crayfish Astacus astacus L. after liming an oligotrophic, low-alkaline forest lake. Limnologica 20:319-327. *Bagge, P., and L. Hakkari. 1982. The food and parasites of fish in some deep basins of northern L. Paijanne. Hydrobiologia 86:61-65. *Bagge, P., and L. Hakkari. 1985. Fish fauna of stony shores of Lake Saimaa (Southeastern Finland) before and during the floods (1980-82). Aqua Fennica 15:237-244. *Bakanov, A.I., V. I. Kiyashko, M. M. Smetanin, and A. S. Strel'nikov. 1987. Factors affecting fish growth. Journal of Ichthyology 27(5):124-132. *Balagurova, M. V. 1963. The biological basis for rational regulation of fishery on Syam group lakes, Karelya. Academy of Science Press, Moscow-Leningrad. 88 pp. *Balon, E. K., W. T. Momot, and H. A. Regier. 1977. Reproductive guilds of percids: results of the paleological history and ecological succession. Journal of the Fisheries Research Board of Canada 34:1910-1921. *Bast, H., H. Winkler, and W. Hahn. 1983. Remarks on the biology and importance of the porcupine fish (Gymnocephalus cernua) in the chain of shallow waters. Fischerei Forschung 21(4):34-38. German *Bastl, I. 1988. On the reproduction biology of three Gymnocephalus species (Pisces: Percae). Prace Ustavu Rybar. Hydrobiol 6:9-31. *Lindesjoo, E., and J. Thulin. 1990. Fin erosion of perch Perca fluviatilis and ruffe Gymnocephalus cernua in a pulp mill effluent area. Diseases of Aquatic Organisms 8:119-126. *Logvinenko, B. M., O. P. Kodolova, and I. B. Polyanskaya. 1983. Polymorphism of nonspecific esterases of ruffe, Gymnocephalus cernua (Percidae). Journal of Ichthyology 23:165-168. *Maitland, P. S. 1977. The Hamlyn guide to freshwater fishes of Britain and Europe. Hamlyn Publishing Group, Ltd. London. 256 pp. *Maitland, P. S. 1990. Biology of fresh waters, 2nd ed. Blackie and Son, Ltd. 276 pp. *Maitland, P. S., and K. East. 1989. An increase in numbers of ruffe, Gymnocephalus cernua, in a Scottish loch from 1982 to 1987. Aquaculture and Fisheries Management 20:227-228. *Maitland, P. S., K. East, and K. H. Morris. 1983. Ruffe Gymnocephalus cernua, new to Scotland, in Loch Lomond. Scottish Naturalist 1983:7-9. *Marshall, T. R. 1977. Morphological, physiological, and ethological differences between walleye (Stizostedion vitreum vitreum) and pikeperch (S. lucioperca). Journal of the Fisheries Research Board of Canada. 34: 1515-1523. *Matkovskiy, A. K. 1987. On the methods of analysis of data on feeding of predatory fishes: Regression analysis between fragments of prey organisms and their body length (for the fishes of the Middle Ob'). Journal of Ichthyology 27:113-117. *Mattila, J. 1992. The effect of habitat complexity on predation efficiency of perch Perca fluviatilis L. and ruffe Gymnocephalus cernuus (L.). Journal of Experimental Marine Biology and Ecology ??:55-67. *Mattila, J., and E. Bonsdorff. 1989. The impact of fish predation on shallow soft bottoms in brackish waters (SW Finland); An experimental study. Netherlands Journal of Sea Research 23:69-81. *Mayr, B., M. Kalat, and M. Lambrou. 1987. Band karyotypes and specific types of heterochromatins in several species of European percid fishes. Genetica. 75:199-205. *Mikkola, H., H. Oksman, and P. Shemeikka. 1979. Experimental study of mortality in vendace and whitefish eggs through predation by bottom fauna and fish. Aqua Fennica 9:68-72. *Mills, C. A., and A. Eloranta. 1985. The biology of Phoxinus phoxinus and other littoral zone fishes in Lake Konnevesi, central Finland. Ann. Zool. Fennici 22:1-12. *Moller, H., K. Anders, M. Fiedler, G. Costa, B. Dieckwisch, S. Klatt, H. Luchtenberg, C. Pohl, K. Ronnau, S. Schroder, and M. Voigt. 1988. Fischbestande und fischkrankheiten in der Unter-Elbe 1984-1986. Kiel: Moller 1988. 344 pp. German in Biolib *Nagiec, M. 1977. Pikeperch (Stizostedion lucioperca) in its natural habitats in Poland. Journal of the Fisheries Research Board of Canada. 34:1581-1585. *Nagy, S. 1988. Summer diet of dominant fish species in the Zofin Branch of the Danube. Prace Ustavu Rybarstva a Hydrobiologie 6:59-79. *Neja, Z. 1988. On some problems of reproduction of ruffe, Gymnocephalus cernuus (L., 1758) in the Lake Dabie. Acta Ichthyologica et Piscatoria 18:33-50. *Neuhaus, E. 1934. Studien uber das Stettiner Haff und seine Nebengewasser. 3. Untersuchungen uber den Zander. Z. Fisch. Deren Hilfswiss. 32:599-634. German in Biolib *Neuman, E. 1979. Catch-temperature relationship in fish species in a brackish heated effluent. Institute of Freshwater Research - Drottningholm. 58:88-106. *Neuman, E., and P. Karas. 1988. Effects of pulp mill effluent on a Baltic coastal fish community. Water Science and Technology 20(2):95-106. *Nilsson, N. 1979. Food and habitat of the fish community of the offshore region of Lake Vanern, Sweden. Institute of Freshwater Research - Drottningholm. 58:126-139. *Nilsson, N. 1985. The niche concept and the introduction of exotics. Institute of Freshwater Research - Drottningholm. 62:128-135. *Nygren, A, P. Edlund, U. Hirsch, and L. Ahsgren. 1968. Cytological studies in perch (Perca fluviatilis L.), pike (Esox lucius L.), pike-perch (Lucioperca lucioperca L.), and ruffe (Acerina cernua L.). Hereditas 59:518-525. *Nyman, O.L. 1975. Allelic selection in a fish (Gymnocephalus cernua (L.)) subjected to hotwater effluents. Institute of Freshwater Research - Drottningholm. 54:75-82. *Opalatenko, L. K. 1967. Percids of the Upper Dniester. Vestn. zool. 2:???-???. *Page, L. M. 1985. Evolution and reproductive behaviors in percid fishes. Illinois Natural History Survey Bulletin. 3:275-295. *Pavlovskiy, S. A., and O. P. Sterligova. 1986. Predation of ruffe, Gymnocephalus cernuus, and benthic invertebrates on the eggs of Lake Syam whitefish, Coregonus lavaretus pallasi. Journal of Ichthyology 26:80-86. *Peirson, G., M. Cryer, I. J. Winfield, and C. R. Townsend. 1986. The impact of reduced nutrient loading on the fish community of a small isolated lake, Alderfen Broad. Proceedings of the 4th British Freshwater Fisheries Converence. 4:167-175. *Persson, L., and L. Greenberg. 1990a. Juvenile competitive bottlenecks: the perch (Perca fluviatilis)-roach (Rutilis rutilis) interaction. Ecology 71:44-56. *Persson, L., and L. Greenberg. 1990b. Interspecific and intraspecific size class competition affecting resource use and growth of perch, Perca fluviatilis. Oikos 59:97-106. *Persson, L., S. Diehl, L. Johansson, G. Anderson, and S. F. Hamrin. 1991. Shifts in fish communities along the productivity gradient of temperate lakes - patterns and the importance of size-structured interactions. Journal of Fish Biology. 38:281-293. *Pervozvanskiy, V. Y., and V. F. Bugayev. 1992. Notes on the ecology of the northern pike, Esox lucius, from the Keret' River (White Sea basin). Journal of Ichthyology 32(4):116-126. *Peters, H., A. Kohler, and H. Kranz. 1987. Liver pathology in fishes from the lower Elbe as a consequence of pollution. Diseases of Aquatic Organisms 2:87-97. *Pethon, P. 1980. Variations in the fish community of the Øra estuary, SE Norway, with emphasis on the freshwater fishes. Fauna norv. Ser A1:5-14. *Petlina, A. P. 1967. Biology of the ruffe from Western Siberia. Author's abstract of candidature thesis. Tomsk Univ. Press. *Petrushevski, G. K., and S. S. Shulman. 1961. The parasitic diseases of fishes in the natural waters of the U.S.S.R. pp. ???-??? in V. A. Dogiel, G. K. Petrushevski, and Y. I. Polyanski. Parasitology of Fishes. *Pihu, E., and A. Maemets. 1982. The management of fisheries in Lake Vortsjarv. Hydrobiologia 86:207-210. *Pihu, E. H., and E. R. Pihu. 1974. The food of main predacious fish of Pskov-Chudskoy Lake. Izv. Gos. Nauchno Issled. Inst. Ozern. Rechn. Rybn. Khoz. 83:136-143. *Pitcher, T. J., and J. R. Turner. 1986. Danger at dawn: experimental support of the twilight hypothesis in shoaling minnows. Journal of Fish Biology 29A:59-70. *Pokrovskii, V. V. 1961 Basic environmental factors determining the abundance of whitefish. Trudy Soveshchanii 13:228-234. *Popova, O. A., and L. A. Sytina. 1977. Food and feeding relations of Eurasian perch (Perca fluviatilis) and pikeperch (Stizostedion lucioperca) in various waters of the USSR. Journal of the Fisheries Research Board of Canada 34:1559-1570. *Pratt, D. 1988. Distribution and population status of the ruffe in the St. Louis estuary and Lake Superior. Great Lakes Fishery Commission, Lake Superior Committee. ?? pp. *Rab, P. P. Roth, and B. Mayr. 1987. Karyotype study of eight species of European percid fishes (Pisces, Percidae). Caryologica 40:307-318. *Rundberg, H. 1977. Trends in harvests of pikeperch (Stizostedion lucioperca), Eurasian perch (Perca fluviatilis), and northern pike (Esox lucius) and associated environmental changes in Lakes Malaren and Hjalmaren, 1914-1974. Journal of the Fisheries Research Board of Canada. 34:1720-1724. *Ryder, R. A., and S. R. Kerr. 1978. The adult walleye in the percid community -- A niche definition based on feeding behaviour and food specificity. American Fisheries Society Special Publication 11:39-51. *Salojarvi, K., and P. Ekholm. 1990. Predicting the efficiency of whitefish (Coregonus lavaretus L. s.l.) stocking from pre-stocking catch statistics. pp. 112-126. in W. L. T. van Densen, B. Steinmetz, and R. H. Hughes eds.. Management of freshwater fisheries. Centre for Agricultural Publishing and Documentation. Wageningen, Netherlands. *Samokhvalova, L. K. 1982. Osobennosti pitaniya sudaka v kurshskom zalive Baltijskogo Morya v osennij period. pp. 67-74. In Pitanie I pishchevye otnosheniya ryb I bespozvonochnykh Atlantis-cheskogo Okeana. Atlantniro. Kaliningrad. *Sanchez Sanjose, B. 1984. Further contribution to the growth of the ruffe, Acerina cernua (Pisces: Perciformes). Vestn. cs. Spolec. zool. 48:215-222. *Sandlund, O. T., T. F. Naesje, L. Klyke, and T. Lindem. 1985. The vertical distribution of fish species in Lake Mjosa, Norway as shown by gillnet catches and echo sounder. Institute of Freshwater Research - Drottningholm. 62:136-149. *Selgeby, J. H., and D. H. Ogle. 1991. Trophic relations of ruffe and the status of ongoing research in the St. Louis River Estuary, Lake Superior, 1990. Great Lakes Fishery Commission, Lake Superior Committee. 15 pp. *Selgeby, J. H., and D. H. Ogle. 1992. Trophic relations of ruffe and the status of ongoing research in the St. Louis River Estuary, Lake Superior, 1991. Great Lakes Fishery Commission, Lake Superior Committee. 10 pp. *Shamardina, I. P. 1967. Feeding of some fishes in Lake Glubokoe. Voprosy Ikhtiologii 7:1041-1053. Russian. *Shilenkova, A. K. 1962. Some data on the systematics and biology of the ruffe of Lake Bol'shoy Dzhalangash. Uch. zap. Karagandinsk. ped. inst., 111(2):???-???. Russian. *Shmidtov, A. I., and V. V. Varfolomeyev. 1952. The importance of the ruffe in the fish industry and its morphobiological characteristics in the Lower Kama and the Middle Volga. Uch. zap. Karazansk. gos. univ., 112(7):???-???. Russian. *Simon, T. P., and J. T. Vondruska. 1991. Larval identification of the ruffe, Gymnocephalus cernuus in the St. Louis River Estuary, Lake Superior drainage basin, Minnesota. Canadian Journal of Zoology 69:436-442. *Slade, J., and K. Kindt. 1992. Surveillance for ruffe in the upper Great Lakes, 1992. Completion report. USFWS- Fishery Resources Office, Ashland Wisconsin. 8 pp. *Swennen, C., H. J. L. Heessen, and A. W. M. Hocker. 1979. Occurrence and biology of the trematodes Cotylurus (Ichthyocotylurus) erraticus, C. (I.) variegatus and C. (I.) platycephalus (Digenea: Strigeidae) in the Netherlands. Netherlands Journal of Sea Research 13:61-191. *Swenson, W. A. 1977. Food consumption of walleye (Stizostedion vitreum vitreum) in relations to food availability and physical conditions in Lake of the Woods, Minnesota, Shagawa Lake, and western Lake Superior. Journal of the Fisheries Research Board of Canada 34:1643-1654. *Szabo, A., J. Nemcsok, P. Kasa, and D. Budai. 1991. Comparative study of acetylcholine synthesis in organs of freshwater teleosts. Fish Physiology and Biochemistry 9:93-99. *Talhelm, D. R. 1988. Economics of Great Lakes fisheries: a 1985 assessment. Technical report 54. Great Lakes Fishery Commission. *Taylor, J. N., W. R. Courtenay Jr., and J. A. McCann. 1984. Known impacts of exotic fishes in the continental United States. pp. 322-373. In Courtenay, W. R., Jr., and J. R. Stauffer, Jr. eds. Distribution, biology, and management of exotic species. John Hopkins University Press. Baltimore, MD. *Thomas, K., and F. Ollevier. 1992. Paratenic hosts of the swimbladder nematode Anguillicola crassus. Diseases of Aquatic Organisms 13:165-174. *Thulin, J., J. Hoglund, and E. Lindesjoo. 1988. Diseases and parasites of fish in a bleached kraft mill effluent. Water Science and Technology 20(2):179-180. *Titova, V. F. 1973. The Syamozero whitefish. Petrozavodsk, Karelia. 97 pp. Russian *Titova, V. F., and O. P. Sterligova. 1977. Ichthyofauna. pp. 125-185 In Syamozero and prospects of its utilization in fish farming. Russian *Travkina, G. L. 1971. Use of quantitative assessment to characterize the state of fish ovaries. Journal of Ichthyology 11:120-123. *Valtonen, E. T., M. Prost, and R. Rahkonen. 1990. Seasonality of two gill monogeneans from two freshwater fish from an oligotrophic lake in Northeast Finland. International Journal for Parasitology 20:101-107. *Van Densen, W. L. T., W. G. Cazemier, W. Dekker, and H. G. J. Oudelaar. 1990. Management of the fish stocks in Lake IJssel, The Netherlands. pp. 313-327. in W. L. T. van Densen, B. Steinmetz, and R. H. Hughes eds.. Management of freshwater fisheries. Centre for Agricultural Publishing and Documentation. Wageningen, Netherlands. *Van Dobben, W. H. 1952. The food of the cormorant in the Netherlands. Ardea 40:1-63. *Van Netten, S. M. 1991. Hydrodynamics of the excitation of the cupula in the fish canal lateral line. Journal of the Acoustical Society of America 89:310-319. *Vollestad, L. A. 1986. Habitat use, growth, and feeding of pike (Esox lucius L.) in four Norwegian lakes. Archiv fur Hydrobiologie 108:107-117. *Von Bekesy, G. 1967. Some similarities in sensory perception of fish and man. pp. 417-435. in P. Cahn editor. Lateral Line Detectors. Indiana University Press. *Webb, P. W., and J. M. Skadsen. 1980. Strike tactics of Esox. Canadian Journal of Zoology 58:1462-1469. *Weissenberg, R. 1965. Fifty years of research on the lymphocystis virus disease of fishes (1914-1964). Annals of the New York Academy of Science. 126:362-374. *Winfield, I. J. 1992. Threats to the lake fish communities of the U.K. arising from eutrophication and species introductions. Netherlands Journal of Zoology 42:233-242. *Witkowski, A. and M. Kolacz. 1990. Geographic and ecological variability of Gymnocephalus cernuus from Poland. Fragmenta Faunistica (Warsaw). 33:149-178. Polish, with Enlish and Russian summaries. *Wootten, R. 1974. The spatial distribution of Dactylogyrus amphibothrium on the gills of ruffe Gymnocephalus cernua and it relation to the relative amounts of water passing over the parts of the gills. Journal of Helminthology 48:167-174. *Wubbels, R. J. 1991. Phase reversal in the lateral line of the ruff (Acerina cernua) as cue for directional sensitivity. Comparative Biochemistry and Physiology (A) 100:571-573. *Wunder, W. 1930. Bau und funktion der netzhaut beim Zander (Lucioperca sandra Cub. und Val.) und einigen anderen im Balatonsee haufigen fischarten. Z. Vergl. Physiol. 11:749-766. German. *Zadorozhnaya, Y. A. 1978. The seasonal and diurnal dynamics of the feeding of the white bream, Blicca bjoerkna, from Mozhaysk Reservoir. Journal of Ichthyology 18:765-775. *Zyznar, E. S., and M. A. Ali. 1975. An interpretive study of the organization of the visual cells and tapetum lucidum of Stizostedion. Canadian Journal of Zoology 53:180-196. Категория:Окуневые Категория:Пресноводные рыбы